


Stories From The Net

by JuliusS



Category: Darksiders (Video Games), Family Guy, Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, gaaay, kinda rapey but only one chapter so don't kill me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7674415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliusS/pseuds/JuliusS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of stories that sometimes interconnect based off gay fan art I find in Google Images.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confessions in Moonlight

Title: Confessions in moonlight

Fandom: Family guy

http://gaypornotoons.com/wp-content/uploads/2008/08/family_guy_0002.jpg

Characters: Peter GriffinxChristopher Griffin

Warnings: Incest, underage

Category: Just cartoon dicks

Relies on: nothing(act as though none of the other stories in this collection have happened.)

"Dad?"

Chris Griffin was on top of hill late at night staring up at the moon with his father.

"Yes?" He was only slightly drunk.

"I. um..."

"Come on, tell me, I'm not drunk enough to forget, but enough to not punch you."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Peter replied brushing off as father-son family love.

"Like, I'm in love with you."

"Oh." Peter looked down. "Chris," he said turning towards him and kneeling.

"Yes, Dad?" Chris replied turning to face his father.

"Yes, I do see your boner." Peter kissed Chris.

"Dad...,"

"I thought that was what you wanted."

"I didn't say I didn't like it." He said pulling him back in for another kiss.

Peter pulled his son's pants down, grasping his young sons large hairless cock, and began to jerk him off.

"Mnnng," Chris moaned into the kiss. Chris broke the kiss for air. He pulled his father up, at first Peter was sad because he thought Chris didn't want to go further.

But then Chris pulled his fathers pants down, releasing his cock, surrounded by a thick brown bush, and supporting 2 big low hangers.

"No underwear?"

"Speak for yourself."

Chris chuckled, then took the cock in his mouth.

As he sucked, he played with his dad's balls, needing two hands.

As he felt his father approaching climax, he pulled off, then jacked him off until he came on his face.

They kissed one more time, cleaned up, and went on their way, knowing Lois was waiting.


	2. Never go for a Baddie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ralph has some alone time amidst his wallowing.

Title: Never go for a baddie.

Fandom: Wreck it Ralph

Warnings: None really. Just a solo session for Ralphie. :(

Category: 4Chan

Relies on: Nothing

It was a hot night. Ralph was laying his his pile of bricks, so hot he had his shirt off, looking down on the building.

Felix was there. Of course he was. Ralph almost always knew where we was. Which was mainly there.

Ralph thought of Felix. His hair, his eyes, his nose. Oh, his nose. His adorable little nose.

Ralph wanted to be a good guy, but not only that, we wanted to be gay. And not gay for anyone, gay for Felix.

But he was still a bad guy. And he knew Felix would never go for him.

Never love him.

Except in his dreams.

Ralph had gotten hard thinking of Felix. He shrugged his overalls down a bit, and grasped his aching member.

His dick fit the rest of him, big and fat. He stroked from his big head, down to his big soft bush.

He rubbed faster. Thinking more and more of Felix.

The one time he saw him shirtless through the window.

When he saw the man with a suspicious bulge in his pants.

Even times, when he was just him.

He quickened his pace, and with his free hand, played with his balls.

As his pleasure grew, he moved his hand from his balls, underneath him.

He reached between his two large mounds.

And stuck in 3 fingers.

He moved his hands and hips, making him moan harder, feel greater, and move faster.

Until,

"Oh, Felix"


	3. Scythe to Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death has some alone time to himself and his nasty mind.

Title: Scythe to clean.

Fandom: Darksiders

Picture: post/view/909450#search=Death

Warnings: solo, mentions of incest.

Category: Rule34(artist: Todex)

Relies on: Nothing

AN: Edited to include fingering.

Death Banished Despair back into the ether.

He walked forward as the ice crystals forming the door lifted up, out of the way.

He slid across a wall over a pit.

He was at the Dark Fortress,

to find the Keeper of Secrets,

to revive humanity,

and save War.

War.

The name plaqued him. He took out one scythe and knocked an ice skeleton loose from a ice block.

War.

He pulled out his other scythe and killed the skeleton.

War.

He walked into the small room carved into the ice behind where the skeleton's prison once stood.

War.

He found a chest and called up some demonic spirit hands to open it.

War.

Loot flew out...

War.

But he didn't care...

War.

Before Death could help his brother, he had a certain scythe to polish.

War.

And his brother was the reason.

Death moved one piece of cloth out of the way and his hard cock sprang out. He was hot for his brother, and he knew it, and he didn't care.

He grabbed his dick and started rubbing. He rubbed faster and faster.

He even contemplated fingering himself.

For the moment he decided against it, but he was getting harder the more he jacked off.

He lay down on the floor, and removed his gloves. He continued to jack off, before removing his boots, then his pants.

As he lay there, he grew to horny to satisfy himself by this alone. As he continued to rub his cock, he lifted his legs into the air and started teasing his asshole with one finger. He then pushed it in, then two, then three. He then began to pull in and out of his ass with one hand, while continuing to jack off with the other. He quickened his pace as he inserted another finger. He started to move so hard his balls started flopping around, as he stuck in yet another finger.

At a full hand, he still wasn't getting enough. He pulled out, and grabbed one scythe, actual scythe, and rammed his ass with the stick.

He lay in the dark fortress,

naked,

alone,

masturbating,

fucking his own ass with his scythe,

and all because,

of his brother,

War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate myself rn


	4. The Corruption I Sense In You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death faces Absalom.

Title: The corruption I sense in you.

Fandom: Darksiders

Picture: post/view/955936#search=Death

Characters: DeathxAbsalom

Warnings: Rapey, incest, and suicide.

Category: Rule34(Todex)

Relies on: Scythe to clean(Chapter 3)

AN: I was planning on continuing with the story started in Chapter 1, but then I found this. Don't worry, I will be continuing that story, and Never Go For A Baddie.

Death had reached him, it, thing.

The Avatar of Chaos.

The Source and Champion of Corruption.

Absalom.

"Have you ever wondered, Death, why you are untouched while those around you wither and rot in the grip of Corruption? Could it be that you are already blackened by the sin of betrayal? How can you defeat that which seethes in your own heart? You cannot stop me, without forever damning your soul!"

"What does that mean?"

"I sense the corruption within you, Death. The sin you carry."

"The souls of the Nephilim?"

"No, worse."

No, he couldn't know of that.

"I know the love you have for War!"

"Liar!"

"Am I?" Absalom waved his hand and took the form of War, his ax vanishing.

A small tug was felt in Death's pants.

Absalom waved his hand once more and his clothes vanished leaving his cowl-cape thing. War had a raging boner.

A greater tug was felt at Death's crotch. He started getting an erection.

Absalom waved his hand another time, and Death's clothes and weapons vanished. His cock sprang to attention, thinking he was naked and alone with War, the one he loved.

Absalom dived at Death, turning back to his true form in mid-air(clothes and ax still missing). They crashed to the ground, Death's dick rubbing against Absalom's enormous boner. "Let me show you my sin! You're not the only one who loves a brethren!" With that, Absalom spit on his dick, and rammed himself into Death.

"Ahhh! Your pubes hurt!" Absalom's pubes were made of blue crystals.

"Deal with it!"

"Your ripping me apart!"

"Accept your punishment! Why War, not me?"

"Because your a psychopathic rapist, maybe?"

Despite this, Absalom continued fucking in and out of Death's ass. He pulled out, and corruption yellow jizz splayed out from his cock.

"I'm sorry, Death. Your right." Absalom brought his ax back, and raised it to his neck.

Death dived in, and took his enemy's still hard cock in his mouth, and continued sucking him to keep his brother from killing himself.

But despite his efforts, he still gave the Nephilim a death filled with pleasure.

Also rigor mortis set in and, poof! Eternal boner!

"I've killed Absalom, stopped the Corruption...I stand at last at the Well of Souls. And I have no idea what I must do next."

"It is quite simple, and yet, most difficult." The Crowfather's Ghost appeared beside him.

"I am in no humor for riddles, Crowfather."

"You may tap the power of the Well to return the Kingdom of Man. Or, you may ressurect the Nephilim. But know that by doing one, you forever doom the other."

"Oh. My brother War, I would protect him above all else."

"To return Man to the Earth, will require a sacrifice."

The souls in his chest wailed, but Death ignored them.

Death removed his mask, and dived into the Well of Souls below.

And thus, from Death, came life. And the seeds of humanity were resewn. But Death's journey was not ended.

On the shattered Earth, his brother War had slain the Destroyer.

"You will be hunted. The White City for sure... The Council. And there will be others. You would rage this war alone?" Uriel asked.

"No, not alone," War reassured the angel.

War had broken the seventh seal, summoning the horsemen of the apocalypse. And the number of riders shall ever be, four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See what I did there? Eh?  
> This was kinda rapey, but it's one chapter that I swear to never recreate, so I didn't set a warning


	5. Backyard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Chris resume what was once started

Fandom : Family Guy  
Pairing : Peter x Chris  
Warnings : Incest, underage, semi-public  


"Okay, honey. I'm going shopping. Don't stay up to late, no masturbating in the living room, and feed the kids!" Lois called as she left. Peter waved idly.  
When the car pulled away, Peter shot to the backyard. Chris was laying in the grass. Peter straddled his hips, leaned in, and kissed him. "Lois is gone, and I can't keep this in any longer."  
"This in?" Chris leaned down and palmed his dad's manhood. He pulled down the zipper, pulled out his dick, and began stroking him. He captured his moans in a kiss, before scooting down beneath his father and capturing the large member in his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down on the swollen member, as Peter reached back and stroked Chris' own.  
Chris released his father's dick, and cooed "Fuck me, Daddy."  
"I thought you'd never ask." Peter rolled onto his back, and they both pulled their pants down a bit more.  
Chris squatted over Peter's cock, and slowly lowered himself onto it, moaning as it entered. "Oh, Daddy."  
Peter fucked up into Chris' bouncing ass. "Fuck," he kept repeating.  
They moaned out as they simultaneously orgasmed.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp.


End file.
